Atada a ti
by consueelo
Summary: Kyra, una chica especial decide ir un colegio para volver a la normalidad. Allí conoce a un chico, Jack, quien tratara de aprovecharse de ella cueste lo que cueste. Si pudieses darle la oportunidad al chico que amas de matarte ¿lo harías?
1. Prologo

**Prologo:**

Era un día lluvioso la primera vez que lo vi… Desde mi ventana. Él iba caminando por la calle con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra. Tenía puesta una capucha color azul marino.

Podía sentir su olor abrazarme todas las partes de mi cuerpo, un olor tan dulce, tan armónico.

Unas fuertes ganas me decían "ve y búscalo" pero no. Me detuve y solamente lo dejé ir. Él si tenía derecho a vivir.


	2. Capítulo I: Decisión

**Capítulo I: Decisión**

Esto de ser mitad vampiro y mitad humano, no es buena cosa. A veces pienso que mi humanidad desaparece a medida que pasan los días. Cada vez siento que necesito más sangre, que necesito alimentarme de sangre, no de cosas saludables como las manzanas o peras, o cosas chatarras, como papas fritas o algo frito. Necesito sangre. Eso es todo.

De una cosa estoy segura, cuando pierda totalmente mi humanidad, dejaré de ver auras. Espero que nunca llegue ese día y si, puedo ver las auras de las personas. Es un don que lo tenía antes de que mi mitad vampiro se desarrollara completamente.

Al principio me desmayaba y no me gustaba ver las sombras de las personas, y menos que estas sombras se movieran y cambiaran de colores. No me gusta para nada, pero luego de eso encontré a Christina, una chica de 25 años que sabía cómo leer las auras. Desde que me convertí en algo realmente extraño me fui de mi casa, (la cual estaba muy bien ubicada ya que mis padres eran unas personas millonarias, pero luego voy a ese tema) y llegué a la casa de Christina, quien me ha estado ayudando desde que tengo 14 años ahora, tengo 17 años hace aproximadamente 5 años.

No envejezco y eso es un problema más. Christina y yo pasamos viajando de un país a otro. Es bastante incómodo pero como las dos somos almas libres nos gusta sentirnos nómades de alguna manera.

Cuando me fui de casa, les dejé una carta a mis padres de que iba a estar bien y que no se preocuparan, pero claro no se preocuparon, en mi familia tenía dos hermanas, las cuales eran las más amadas por mis abuelos y mis padres. Yo, era la oveja negra y me veía como si las otras personas pudiesen hacerme daño sin importar lo que yo pensara. Así que no me dolió mucho dejar a mi familia, eran millonarios, sí, pero nunca me sentí parte de esa familia. Christina es como mi hermana y una especie de tutora y la quiero y aprecio mucho. Ella entiende más estas cosas de vampiros y auras que yo. Y eso que es humana y su sangre tiene un olor especial, entre lavanda con vainilla, no lo sé. Algo realmente embriagador.

Un día cuando habíamos llegado a una nueva casa con el presupuesto de Christina trabajando de camarera y el mío envolviendo cosas en un supermercado, no era mucho, pero para dos personas era suficiente, además todo lo que yo hacía salía bien, y creo que a mi jefe le caía bien, porque me pagaba más de la cuenta, pero son cosas que pasan.

Los chicos adolescentes estaban de vacaciones, entonces se me ocurrió la brillante idea de entrar a un colegio.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- Me preguntó Christina en el desayuno mientras servía huevos revueltos y un vaso de jugo.

Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

-No lo sé, pero tengo ganas de volver a la normalidad, Chris. Y lo haré, me iré a comprar el uniforme escolar con algo de dinero que dejé.- Christina se sentó a mi lado.

Estábamos en la cocina, sentadas en una pequeña mesa. La casa de por sí, era muy acogedora, tenía dos habitaciones cocina y sala de estar, eso era todo. Claro también estaba el baño que lo compartía con Christina y un generoso jardín, de eso se encargaba Christina. Yo me encargaba del status social de nuestra vida, iba a pubs, discoteques, salía con chicos super hiper guapos, con dinero, lo no divertido, era que no me podía embriagar, por más que tomara alcohol no afectaba en mí. No me ponía a bailar en las mesas (O creo que una vez lo hice, pero estaba consciente de eso), me reía de los chicos que hacían tonteras borrachos.

-¿Estás segura?- Asentí inmediatamente.

-Claro, quiero tener amigas adolescentes las cuales me cuenten chismes y encontrar a algún chico bonito que me haga soñar todas las noches- Sentí unas suaves carcajadas que provenían de la boca de Christina- Vamos, ¿de qué te ríes?- Fruncí el ceño y tomé un sorbo de jugo.

-No lo sé, solo que… ya sabía que llegaría este día- Le sonreí y comenzamos a devorar nuestro desayuno.

En la tarde fui a una tienda de prendas escolares, iba a ir a un colegio en donde las chicas utilizaban una falda de color azul marino con varias tablas de esas que dabas una vuelta y se movía contigo, también necesitaba un chaleco color gris oscuro, tenía un cuello en V y era bastante lindo y abrigador, necesitaba unas poleras de color blanca, mangas cortas y con unas rayas de azul marino en las mangas que rodeaban todo el brazo. Para que te abrigaras había una chaqueta totalmente elegante del mismo color de la falda. Todo me quedaba de maravilla, era algo que había heredado de mi lado vampírico.

Según los chicos que conocía, me decían que yo era bastante linda, tenía unos bellos ojos color miel y mi cabello era color café rojizo, tenía la tez blanca como la porcelana, que quedaba muy bonita con un rubor rosa, mis labios eran de color rojo claro y era pequeña pero con labios proporcionados. Era de estatura promedio, quizás unos centímetros más alta de lo normal pero me veía bien.

Cuando estaba buscando unas poleras de mi talla, siento ese olor, ese olor tan dulce tan penetrante, tan armónico.

Instintivamente me doy la vuelta, allí estaba el chico con la típica chaqueta negra que le había visto la primera vez. Estaba pagando una polera, me fije en el diseño de su polera era el mismo que el de las mías.

_Oh por Dios, no puede ser. ¿Lo veré en el colegio? Quizás, quizás no. _

Entonces en ese momento, una fuerza mayor me lleva a observar su aura.

Oscuro… Ausencia de color. Por allí podía ver algunos matices rojos… Ira. Gris… Depresión. ¿Qué te sucede que eres tan… depresivo?


	3. Capítulo II: Peligros

**Capítulo 2: Peligros**

Luego de ver su aura tan oscura, sentí que mi mundo decaía, era una pena horrible. Probablemente, se le había muerto algún pariente o algo así. Es imposible que una persona pudiera tener ese color de aura, digo esa ausencia de color.

Cuando llegué a la casa con todas las bolsas y Christina quedó encantada con mi uniforme le gustaban muchos esos colores, y el azul marino estaba en sus ojos.

-Creo que te gustó más el uniforme que a mí.- Me sonrió y tomé las bolsas para subirlas a mi pieza.

-Las ordenas después…- Fruncí el ceño.

-Eso suena a… Mamá.- Dije pensando en la palabra de describirla. Ella rió.

-Me estoy preparando…- Asentí con una sonrisa en los labios.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y abrí la puerta de color blanco. Mi habitación era bastante simple, la vista daba a la calle y era acogedora con un pequeño armario y un escritorio cerca de la ventana.

La cama era grande así que era lo que más me gustaba. Dejé las bolsas en la cama y me recosté encima de ella a un lado.

Era tan especial tener un aura así, cuando empecé mis investigaciones sobre las auras con Christina ella me dijo que el negro normalmente era ausencia de color, y mezclado con gris y era depresión, el rojo realmente es pasión, lujuria, pero con el color negro y gris es ira, odio. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Quizás, solo quizás, había muerto alguien cercano a él y sabía quién era el culpable, y le tenía odio a aquella persona.

Que estupidez tener que pensar en eso… Además ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada y todos los chicos que pasaban por allí, me miraban menos él. Ni siquiera alguna intención de acercarse a mí. Ya lo odiaba y ni siquiera había hablado con él ningún contacto de miradas.

-Hey, Kyra, ven acá- La voz de Christina me invadió y me envaré de inmediatamente.

Bajé corriendo y me senté en el sofá con ella mientras veía la televisión.

Un señor muy joven, decía que las clases de todos los colegios del pueblo comenzaban el 3 de Marzo y estábamos a 3 de Febrero.

-¿En un mes más? Creí que comenzaban el próximo lunes…- Dije enfadada.

-Piensa que tendrás tiempo para adaptarte al clima y muchas de esas cosas…- Negué con la cabeza.

-Esas cosas no me interesan. ¡Yo solo quiero regresar al colegio y conocer a gente!- Grité indignada, mientras lanzaba un almohadón a la puerta principal.

-¡Hey! ¿qué te sucede, K?- Me encogí de hombros con desprecio y junte mis rodillas al pecho en el sofá.

Christina trataba de ver que me sucedía con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

-¿El aura de quién viste hoy?- Me preguntó lentamente, la miré fulminante. Sentía que me salían humos por las orejas, pero eso era imposible, ¿no?

-El aura de nadie.- Le espeté en la cara.

De repente se me pasó por la mente tirarle un escupe pero me dio asco del solo pensarlo.

-Kyra no me mientas, sabes que te puede hacer muy mal guardarte algunas cosas que no deben guardarse.- Rodé mis ojos y me puse en la esquina del sofá con los brazos cruzados.- Vamos, dímelo.- Insistió y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Está bien, el aura de un chico me afectó demasiado, es eso. ¿Tanto te preocupa que vea el aura de un chico?- Levanté una mano y apoyé el codo en el brasero del sofá para afirmarme la cabeza mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-Me interesa un pepino a quién le veas el aura, es lo que transmite lo que me interesa, K. Sabes que es peligroso el don que tienes…- Me mordí el labio inferior y de repente me doy cuenta de que en verdad estaba equivocada.

Si el aura tiene colores demasiado profundos, se transmite una parte al que lee el aura. Hasta creo que si el aura tiene sentimientos suicidas muy fuerte, el que lee las auras se puede llegar a suicidar, por eso existe la "pared de fortaleza". La cual yo no tenía desarrollada, ya que probablemente los sentimientos de aquél chico de ira y depresión se traspasaron a mi aura.

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que me iba a encontrar con una sorpresa tan grande…- Susurré conmocionada.

-¿De qué color era su aura, Kyra?- La miré con el miedo en mis ojos, y luego miré las escaleras, era mi vía de escape.- Kyra…

-Era de color negra, gris y matices de rojo…- Susurré lo más bajo que pude.

Miré a Christina de reojo, ella tenía una mano en su boca y la sorpresa se asomaba por sus ojos.

-Por el amor de Dios…- Exclamó y me tomó por los hombros para que la mirara fijamente- No lo veas nunca más ¿entiendes?- Me solté de su agarre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo afrontar las consecuencias por mi misma?- Christina negó con la cabeza.

-Estás loca… ¿Sabes cuáles son las consecuencias de seguir juntándote con un chico así, Kyra?- Christina siempre mantenía su enojo a rayas, de hecho nunca la he visto enojada.

-Eh, si claro.- Dije mirando la televisión que estaba en un comercial de leche.

-Claro que no lo sabes.- Rodé mis ojos.- Te las diré, para que no te acerques más a él.- Me quedé fijamente mirando la televisión-. En primer lugar, tu ánimo será de los mil demonios, en segundo lugar, además le harás bien a él, pero él no te hará bien a ti, le darás un pedazo de tu aura de miles de colores y tu tomarás a cambio su ausencia de color, Kyra. CONCÉNTRATE, puede ser el final de tu vida por Dios…- La miré con los ojos vidriosos.

Sin palabras me fui lentamente a mi habitación, en donde cerré la puerta con pestillo.


	4. Capítulo III: Mentiras

**Capítulo 3: Mentiras **

Me apoyé a la puerta de madera frágil, posiblemente la traspasaría con un puño, pero solo me limité a abrazar mis piernas contra mi pecho y llorar como una magdalena.

No sabía por qué lloraba, pero sentí que lo que me había dicho Christina era un reto. En realidad era un consejo, pero todo eso fue por mi culpa, ya que yo no le prestaba atención y la hacía llorar, sin embargo, estaba llorando porque le estaba escondiendo una parte de toda la historia a Christina.

Tendría que ver al chico 10 meses al año porque iría al mismo colegio de él.

Ay Dios, no sé realmente qué hacer con todo esto. Es todo tan confuso, que me siento solo un poco perdida. En mi vida, nunca me había sentido así, siempre estaba confiada en mi misma, tenía una seguridad muy grande en mí, y todo eso gracias a mi familia. Me hacían sentir tan mal, que al final terminé con un corazón de piedra, de hace mucho que no lloraba de esta forma tan desgarradora, así que le eché la culpa a la depresión del chico tan misterioso.

Ordené mi uniforme escolar, las medias, las calzas cortas que me había comprado para las clases de educación física y cosas deportivas.

Al ordenar eso, me puse un pijama de franela y me acosté en mi suave cama.

Respiré la almohada que tenía olor a mi champú de frutos rojos que ocupaba en mi cabello.

Todo era blanco, mi piel era blanca, los vaqueros y la polera de tirantes era blanca hasta mi cabello era rubio, no quería saber cómo eran mis ojos.

Cerré los ojos instintivamente, sentí una presencia que no era la mía. Abrí los ojos lentamente, a lo lejos un punto negro me llamaba la atención.

Corrí y corrí hasta ir acercándome cada vez más al punto negro. Comencé a aminorar el paso al darme cuenta que no era un punto, era una persona, un chico que tenía el cabello negro y los ojos color café claro, pero un café tan profundo…

Alrededor de él todo era negro, los vaqueros que llevaba eran negros y por Dios su torso estaba desnudo sin polera. Su piel se veía tan suave sin ningún vello o pelos por alguna parte.

Era simplemente un Dios.

Me sentía cada vez más cansada, y quería alcanzarlo con más rapidez pero mis pies no avanzaban, me comenzaba a enojar tanto, que termine por echarme a llorar de la frustración.

Mis rodillas tocaron el piso helado de color blanco. Lloraba y veía que el chico no hacía nada, me acosté en el piso y sollocé mientras mi cuerpo se entumecía, puse una mano en mi cara.

Entonces pude sentir el acercamiento de la maldad, de la ira, del odio. Unos fuertes brazos pasaron por debajo de mi cuerpo entumecido y me tomaron.

El odio me abrazaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, y sentía la ira hervir por mis venas, aún así, sus brazos me daban una seguridad inmensa.

Las sábanas estaban pegadas a mi cuerpo mientras la luz se asomaba por mi ventana. Mi respiración estaba anormal.

_¿Qué te pasa, Kyra? Estás como una loca neurótica, por favor olvídate de ese chico tan idiota._

Me duché con una sonrisa en el rostro, canté en la ducha con el corazón. Me demoré una media hora y cuando salí, la puerta de la habitación de Christina estaba abierta.

Bajé la mirada, le debía una disculpa, y la verdad es que le debía más que una disculpa. Ayer la había tratado como cualquier cosa, como si no fuese mi hermana o mi tutora, sino como una enemiga.

Me puse unos shorts de mezclilla con una polera de tirantes color crema y una blusa a cuadros color violeta encima.

Bajé con el cabello tomado en una fina coleta. Christina estaba haciendo café y unas tostadas.

Al verla, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Olía mejor que otros días… Oh no, tenía que ir a beber sangre pronto, o si no iba a matar a la chica que me había salvado.

-Buenos días…- Me dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No tienes por qué hacer todo esto, y eso de "Buenos días" de buen humor… Te debo una disculpa por lo de ayer, sabes que no fue mi intención…

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Fue ese chico el que tuvo la culpa…- Asentí mientras me sentaba y con su cabello tomado podía ver como su vena yugular palpitaba.- Si quieres, puedes tomar algún color de mi aura… Y me entregas esa mala vibra…- Negué con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-Haré una limpieza de aura, no importa, Chris.- Ella no parecía muy convencida- De verdad…- Agregué.

En la tarde salí de la casa con unos vaqueros celestes y una blusa a cuadros. Me dirigí hacia la cima de una montaña donde todo era tan pacífico, tan verde y tan tranquilo. Era el mejor lugar para una limpieza dicha y hecha.

Cuando comencé a centrarme en todos los colores habidos y por haber, las dudas sobre mi infancia llegaron a mi cabeza.

¿Cómo podía ser yo una cosa extraña que es mitad humano y vampiro? Mi madre nunca me dijo nada, mi padre tampoco. Quizás mi mamá estaba guardando un gran secreto de que se había acostado con un vampiro y por casualidad me tuvo a mí. No, eso suena muy fantástico. Quizás me adoptaron. Eso es más realista.

Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿quiénes son realmente mis padres? Y si en el caso que mis padres me hayan adoptado ¿por qué? Si después me excluyeron de su familia igual.

Necesitaba saber que pasaba con mis antepasados, que sucedía con mis herencias, o cosas por el estilo…

Algo arrastrándose sonó cuesta debajo de la montaña.

Corrí hacia el lugar rápidamente y tomé la mano de alguien que estaba cayendo y que hubiese tenido un muy feo accidente si no fuese por mí… pero, algo me dijo que no debería haberlo hecho, cuando sentí unos fríos colores traspasarse por mi cuerpo.


End file.
